Battle of Revenge
The Battle of Revenge was a conflict that occured in 541AB during Seren's Evil, specifically his war with the Confederation of Defence. The battle occured between the forces of Seren under High General Ronigar, and the forces of Confederation member Sula under King Aymon. It was titled as such after Aymon saw Ronigar's battle and smiled, believing he would get his revenge. Ronigar won the battle decisively. Background The background of this battle occured during Seren's first battle, named the Battle of Chaos, in '''534AB. '''While Ronigar was not properly named, he did participate in the battle. Aymon was defeated, retreating to Sula. In '''535AB '''Ronigar and Aymon met once more as commanders, this time during the Battle on the Kailu Grasslands where the High General gained one more victory over the King. While Aymon was wounded, Ronigar was able to claim his royal sword. The King of Sula then retreated to Courler to join the start of the Confederation of Defence with a majority of his soldiers and officials. In '''541AB '''Ronigar and Seren planned an invasion into Courler to meet the Confederating nations and destroy the alliance. Sending two forces, one under General Alec the other under himself, they begun raiding the lands. King Aymon originally set out to face Alec, but was delighted when he found it to be Ronigar. Seeking to recover his loss, the King of Sula set the location of the battle at the plains near Yang. Numbers When the two forces met the number differences were immediately apparent. '''King Aymon: '''100,000 Infantry. 15,000 Archers. 10,000 Cavalry. Totalling '''125,000 '''Soldiers. '''High General Ronigar: '''80,000 Goblins. 70,000 Orcs. 60,000 Hobgoblins. 10,000 Ogres. 5,000 Trolls. 300,000 Various Creatures. Totalling '''525,000 '''Soldiers. A Blood-Thirsty King With the formations set, the two armies begun their attacks. While the defenders would normally hold their ground and set up formations, the first line of soldiers were instead led into battle with King Aymon himself. Ronigar could be seen laughing and grinning before pulling out the royal sword of Sula and running to meet his own enemy. The clash of the two armies sent shockwaves flying out. Aymon and Ronigar had each reached different spots. Daeron, now Ronigar's second-in-command, kept hold of the forces formations. Now that they had fought under Ronigar for some time they held moderate discipline. This allowed Daeron's arrows to give commands in battle and better use the number advantage, she hoped to encircle the soldiers. While he was slowly being surrounded on all sides, King Aymon continued to slash and move through the enemy. His soldiers used the path he created to push forward, taking out many Hobgoblins along the way. Ronigar saw the push, leaving his current momentum behind a charging Troll. With his old path still carving through the enemy, the Half-Orc made a new one directed towards the Sula monarch. Aymon's thirst for blood continued his path through the first division of soldiers before hitting the next. His banner continued to fly high in the sky while he ordered his flags to call for the cavalry to move and charge ahead of him. The Duelists Clash The Cavalry charge caused heavy damage to the tactical line of soldiers, but they held. With the riders now stuck in melee, Aymon and his force moved to relieve them. But rather, he was stopped when an arrow hit inches from his foot. Daeron continued to fire her arrows, holding back Aymon and his men while she waited for Ronigar to keep up. The King never noticed the half-orc and his soldiers walking down his own path. When he did, it was too late and the Half-Orc was upon him. As the soldiers gave their space, the two begun their fated duel. While Aymon's dexterity and sword-play held the initial advantage, Ronigar's strength made it even. During the duel, there were very little orders being made, leaving many of the Sula soldiers to their fate. Archers fired upon the various Orcs and Goblins that ran around their position. The Cavalry in melee were soon outnumbered and fell to spears and javelins. While the vanguard was hit with everything but stood hard, believing that Aymon would soon help them. The Fall of a Monarch Ronigar's strength and rage begun to overcome the slender elf, beating down his shield and sword with the royal one of his nation. Aymon tried to counter but was beaten to the side, his Elven armour stopping his the sharp sword from piercing his ribs but breaking them instead. Unable to hold on much longer, the King dropped his shield and lunged at his opponent. Ronigar took a small wound to the chest, before hitting Aymon with so much force he was thrown 10 feet. When the Monarch landed another crunch could be heard, more of his ribs falling to the brute power. His men tried to save him, one thrusting their spear at Ronigar, but all were beaten away by the High General's wrath. When they all fell, so followed their King. His life ended by the point of his own Royal Sword. A Strong Resistance and Encirclement While initially believed that the fall of their King would lead to the fall of the army, Ronigar and Daeron were proven quickly wrong. Rather while the men surrounding Aymon all died quickly, and the cavalry fell, the vanguard and the archers continued to hold their ground. Slowly becoming encircled, they fought harder and smarter, bringing their lines closer together. The soldiers were so strong that Daeron herself had to come over and begin taking the lives of many commanders. At the same time Ronigar led a contingent of troops through the shield wall and into the archers. The movement opened the line for a moment but was quickly closed off to stop any more of the horde breaking through. Over time the Sula soldiers did fall, having little room or vigour to fight back. With Ronigar inside with their archers, the verocious Orcs, Gnolls and even Goblins tore their way in. Daeron chose to return to her post and command the reserves into a better foromation incase of a second army. When it never came they only watched as the proud Elves of Sula fell to the horde. Aftermath and losses The losses of the battle were costly to both sides, with many of the Sula troops fighting to the very end. While some were able to retreat, most were slaughtered by the horde, with their valuables taken and shared amongst the troops. Losses '''Ronigar (Seren's Army): '''72,000 Dead. 55,000 Wounded. '''King Aymon (Confederation of Defence/Sula): '''96,000 Dead. 21,000 Wounded. 8,000 Escaped. Ronigar Ronigar was seen happy and cheerful after his victory. With the head of King Aymon sent to Seren, he felt rightful when holding the royal sword of Sula. He became much more wealthier when shared with loot, and his soldiers more experienced. Many commanded him more respect and loyalty than Seren, a very strange showing for the beasts he kept close. Daeron Daeron was rewarded well by Ronigar after the battle, making her personally his second-in-command and giving her supreme honor. While she was not fond of treasure, she was gifted with jeweled short-swords. Many of the troops also began following her more intently. Seren Seren was delighted with the victory, hearing the good news after the loss to the Zheng King. But he was baffled and intrigued with how well-disciplined and trained the usual rag tag group of soldiers the Forest creatures make. The loss propelled his faith and trust in Ronigar further, knowing full-well that the Half-Orc had no ideas for a throne but rather war. The Confederation of Defence The loss of so many men heavily reduced their power, but they had their new targets. Believing they hold the upper ground and better tactics, the remaining Sula troops went forward to Divae and then Dieppa to rally with the rest of the armies. Sula Losing so many nobles and their King, Sula was truly fallen in Alrec. Many in the nation even began seeing Seren as their true monarch, a leader and protector of their lands. Category:Battle